


I Loved Her First

by ItsYaBoiOCD



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOCD/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOCD
Summary: Nori felt his heart break at the thought of his favorite hobbit going through so much in such a little time, he had wished he could’ve been there sooner, but then again, he probably would have made things worse for the girl.“What did happen to put her in such a foul mood, Bilbo? Well, if you don’t have an issue with me asking.”





	I Loved Her First

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, and all dialogue in italics is khuzdul.

An uncharacteristically cheery smile was plastered on the dwarf’s face as he marched through the quiet Shire, taking in all the brightly decorated hobbit holes and lush gardens that stood in front of them. Usually a dwarf in this place wouldn’t seem so happy-go-lucky, but Nori was obviously an exception, as two of his friends happened to live in the Shire. 

  
Said two friends were Bilbo Baggins and his younger sister, {Y/N} Baggins. Normally, the Baggins family would never accept random company, especially that of dwarves. But ever since Bilbo had joined Thorin and his company on their journey to reclaim Erebor, their view on that had changed drastically, so much so, that they expected the company of dwarves quite often.

  
But none of the thirteen dwarves on that quest visited the Baggins’ residence as often as Nori had. Now, Nori wasn't necessarily the closest with Bilbo, no, the real reason Nori chose to visit as often as he did was because of {Y/N}. The younger, and only, sister of Bilbo had stolen his heart, even though he was the thief, not her.

  
Sadly, what he felt for his precious {Y/N} was not returned, as she was actually courting another young hobbit named Aldo. Aldo was a sweet young lad, he had to admit that, but he was still jealous of him, as he got to spend all him time with {Y/N}. He got to hold her and hear all the times she let out that angelic laugh she had. He wanted to say that it wasn’t fair, that he himself should be the one lucky enough to spend all that time with her and hold her. But he knew it really was fair. He was a common thief, not really a good one either, one that only decided to steal things that were completely unneeded.

  
Candlesticks? He had plenty of those, especially ones from Rivendell, of course, when Dori found out he never heard the end of it. Though as Nori snapped back into reality, he could only focus on the sound of what sounded like crying from the other side of the hobbit hole door. So, not even bothering to knock, he shoved the door open and stormed inside to reveal the shaking form of {Y/N} who was tucked under her brother’s arms.

  
Bilbo seemed to be muttering something Nori couldn’t exactly pick up on, which he was actually glad about since it seemed that he was barging in on a private moment. Of course, it didn’t last forever because the female hobbit noticed the dwarf standing in the entry of their dining room.

  
“Mister Nori, I apologize, I didn’t realize you were coming to visit. I apologize for my appearance, I’ll... I’ll go clean up. Excuse me.”

  
Before anyone could stop her, {Y/N} frantically stood up from her brother’s grasp and ran to the other side of their little hobbit home, leaving Bilbo looking quite exasperated and Nori was just plain confused.

  
“Sorry for her behavior, Nori, my sister has been... She’s been through quite a lot lately, and I think it’s only now taking a toll on her.”

  
Nori felt his heart break at the thought of his favorite hobbit going through so much in such a little time, he had wished he could’ve been there sooner, but then again, he probably would have made things worse for the girl.

  
“What did happen to put her in such a foul mood, Bilbo? Well, if you don’t have an issue with me asking.”

  
To this, Bilbo only sighed and fell back into his chair, dragging his hands down his face. Whatever was affecting {Y/N} seemed to be bothering Bilbo just as bad.

  
“Aldo called off the courtship between he and {Y/N}.”

  
Okay, this was sad news for {Y/N}, so why was Nori so ecstatic? Why was he so happy to find out that the woman he loved had her heart broken but was now single. 

  
“And why did he call it off? Everything appeared fine with the courtship from what you told me.”

  
“Everything was fine. The courtship was going smoothly, but that all changed when... When {Y/N} found out she was with child.”

  
Wait, what?

  
“She’s with Aldo’s child? And he called off the courtship?”

  
“I’m afraid so, she said his lame excuse was that he apparently was not ready to be a father. And does she look ready to be a mother? I most certainly think she does not.”

  
Bilbo huffed while pursing his lips, while Nori just stood there speechless, not yet processing all of the information he just heard. All he really understood was that {Y/N} was having a baby. Alone.

  
That just wouldn’t do in Nori’s eyes, she needed someone there with her. Well, she had Bilbo, but...

  
“Say, Nori... Can I ask a favor of you?”

  
Bilbo’s soft question dragged Nori out of his dazed state and forced him to look at the hobbit who was once again speaking to him.

  
“Well, that depends... What do you need of me?”

  
“I know you fancy my sister, do not try to deny it. I would not mind, actually, if you two started courting, but of course I fear it’s a little too soon for that.”

  
As Bilbo started to ramble on about how perfect of a couple Nori and his sister would be, Nori began to question where the favor part came in.

  
“That’s why I wanted to ask only ask you this. I request that you stay here, with my sister and I, until she has the child, to keep her happy and safe, of course.”

  
Did... Did he hear Bilbo correctly? Did he just ask him to live with him and his sister? Yes, yes he did. And he still had yet to reply and the silence was starting to get awkward.

  
“You sure you want me? You know I’m no more than a common thief, right?”

  
“Oh, yes I am fully aware, I am hoping you are capable of stealing my sister’s heart in the process.”

  
And with a wink, Bilbo sealed his lips as his sister had walked in, her {e/c} still rather puffy and red from all the crying she had done from before. The only thing that seemed to be different about her from before was the fact that she had plastered on a fake smile to try and fool Nori, as if he already didn’t know what had happened. 

  
“{Y/N}, I have offered Nori stay here until you have the child. I know you mentioned you did not feel safe, which I agree with.”

  
{Y/N} seemed to be just as surprised as Nori was when he was told the same information. Her mouth was agape as she stood there, wide eyed until her eyes once again filled with tears.

  
“Why would you do such a thing? Nori has better things to do other than watch over his friend’s moping sister!”

  
{Y/N} hiccupped, her face contorting and turning a bright red as she once again tumbled into a whirlwind of repeating emotions.   
  
“{Y/N}… I promise that nothing would make me happier than to stay here and spend time with one of the best hobbits I know. Even if I only know two... Besides, it gives me an excuse to not face my older brother’s lectures for a couple of months.” 

  
And with Nori’s small excuse of a speech, {Y/N} could tell that her brother made the right choice in inviting the dwarf to stay with them, and that these next many months wouldn’t be too terrible.

  
At first, {Y/N} was having trouble adjusting to getting used to Nori living in their house. Really, she started to doubt her brother’s judgement and just wished the dwarf would go already. But after about roughly a month, {Y/N} was honestly glad her brother suggested this.

  
The second month went smooth and that was the month Nori sent his first letter back home to his brothers. He had received a letter back after about a week, it was from Ori, which was probably a good thing. In the letter he sent, Nori didn’t reveal why he had to stay with the two hobbits, instead he gave some random reason that didn’t reveal any information at all.

  
Months three and four passed by at an alarmingly quick rate, almost nothing going wrong, save for the occasional breakdown from {Y/N} that was usually caused by something silly. Her clothes got too small? Instant tears. Bilbo accidentally raising his voice? Again tears. The market didn’t have her favorite fruit? Nori couldn’t think about that moment and not feel bad for the stand owner.

  
By the fifth month, things got a bit rough, as she started to show more and that required her to buy bigger clothes, which {Y/N} absolutely hated. Nori could tell that she was growing self conscious with her changing body, so, he tried to cheer her up as much as he could. Though, he only attempted this once as this once attempt caused him to wind up with a black eye and a profusely crying and apologizing {Y/N} while Bilbo couldn’t seem to stop chuckling while he was tending to Nori’s swollen eye.

The sixth and seventh months were the hardest to deal with, in Nori’s eyes. It all started with an innocent trip to the market, where {Y/N} happened to see Aldo, who already had a pretty young hobbit on his arm, and she seemed pretty smitten with him. Nori tried to distract her from that “no good heart shattering arse,” as he put it, but it only seemed to make the situation worse.

  
{Y/N} had lashed out at him, claiming that she didn’t need him there to protect her, that Bilbo just took pity on the failing kleptomaniac and decided to invite him into his home. The dwarf in question knew that she was only saying this out of anger. Right? He tried to not let it get to him, because he really did know that she was just spouting insults at this point. But there was this pit inside his stomach that was telling him she was right, that everyone took pity on him because he really just was a failing thief that had to live off of his poor brothers.  
He didn’t talk to {Y/N} for the rest of the week after that, he claimed it was for her sake, that he didn’t want to accidentally trigger another meltdown. But Bilbo knew Nori’s pride was more than wounded and he would never admit it.  
When the two finally made up, life just decided to throw a wrench in their plans once more. Just as {Y/N} was starting to finally get over the Aldo incident, he had the nerve to show up on their doorstep. Of course, he couldn't greet his once partner like any normal person. No.  
  


Aldo had showed up on a rather warm summer day, which had caused {Y/N} to dress in a rather bright and flowy dress, as she was actually feeling confident with herself, despite the ever growing bump that was her stomach. Well, she did feel confident, that was before she answered the door and saw him. Sadly, Nori and Bilbo were out that day, as Bilbo’s sister was able to convince them that she could be fine by herself for just one day and that they deserved to spend the day out and enjoying the weather rather than stay cooped up inside the house.  
Maybe she shouldn't have let them go out because it was starting to look like she needed someone to cry to right about then, and she certainly wasn't going to cry to Aldo. 

  
“{Y/N}! Good morning! Wow, you have gotten... Quite large.”

  
{Y/N} didn't let him say anymore, as she slammed the door in his face, her eyes already squinting and flooding with tears. And as soon as she was left alone, she pressed her back to the door and slid to the floor of her shared home, a hand drifting to her bump, tears now falling profusely down her face. It didn't take too long for her to actually end up taking a nap there, everything that had happened in the last months finally catching up with her.

  
But it was in the eighth month when it happened.

  
They showed up unannounced, which seemed like a common trait among the brothers. That day started off as normal as any day could, the three had a small breakfast together and eventually just ended up talking over a cup of tea. But their stories were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

  
Nori nominated himself to go answer it, but answering it at all was a mistake, because behind that door happened to be his two brothers, Ori and Dori.  
Dori, of course, ended up immediately fussing over Nori and his lack of communication during the several months he had been gone. Nori, through nervous stuttering and backtracking, tried his best to explain what was going on, but sadly, she walked into the conversation before he could. And as soon as Dori saw {Y/N}, who was obviously very pregnant, nothing could save Nori from the rage of a mother hen.

_“What the hell did you do to the poor girl, Nori!”_

_“Dori, I promise I can explain if you-”_

_“Explain? Explain what? The girl’s having your child, there’s nothing to explain about that!”_

_“But the child ain’t mine, Dori!_ {Y/N}, do you want to explain to my stubborn brother what really happened?”

“Don’t drag her into this! You tell us you’re going on a trip to the Shire to get your unrequited feelings off your chest and she just so happens to end up having a child?”

  
And at that moment, Nori froze, as the secret he had kept for years has just been spilled by his overbearing brother.

  
“Nori... What does he mean unrequited feelings?”

  
{Y/N} piped up, her eyes wide due to the information she had just heard. Nori didn’t reply, instead, he turned on his heels and marched straight into the house, eyes cast down as he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, especially his mother hen of a brother.

  
“Dori, is there something I don't know about?”

  
She tried again, but Dori wouldn't say anything, instead, he just bowed his head in shame, not wanting to admit what he had done and face the relationship he had possibly just ruined.

  
{Y/N}, who was tired of not getting any information out of these useless dwarves, marched, well, waddled into her home, a hand cupping her stomach the whole way. Bilbo was still at the table, quietly sipping his tea, because at this point, what was going on wasn't his business, and he figured it would be best if he stayed out of it.

  
When {Y/N} reached the room Nori had been staying in, and where he was currently pouting in, what she saw broke her heart. Nori was packing all of his things into his bag, wait, that silverware wasn't his, though... 

  
“Nori...” She tried, softly, but this didn't generate any reaction from him, it maybe even made him worse, as he started to pack things away quicker than before.  
“Nori, I’m sorry I didn't realize before.”

  
“Realize what? That the thief everyone takes pity on calls you his One?”  
Hearing that... It made her even more confident that what she was about to do was the right decision.

  
“I’m sorry that I didn't realize that I feel the same. That I didn't realize that all this time I was wishing he could have a father, when the perfect one for him was in front of me the whole time.”

  
“How do you know it’s a boy?”

  
Nori seemed to cheer up at this, his eyes shining a little brighter as he turned around, gently wrapping an arm around the small hobbit’s waist and putting his other hand on her stomach. This action caused his hand to jump up in the slightest as the baby decided to lay a kick right in that spot.

  
“Because I’ve never seen a female hobbit this feisty and strong. Say, Nori... What do you think about staying here, in the shire, with me and little Nori, permanently?”

  
She asked, pressing her forehead into his chest with a soft sigh, already feeling the months of stress she had been carrying suddenly disappear.  
“I think it’s a great idea, if it means staying away from my bastard brothers longer.”

  
She lightly slapped him in the chest, which cause him to chuckle softly and plant a very gently kiss to the top of her head, giving his nose a wiggle as her curly hair had tickled it.

  
“I do hope you have a better reason for staying, Mister Thief.”

  
“Aye, lass, you just gave me the best reason to stay.”


End file.
